


The Economics

by Insane_lil_Shadow



Series: Dave's Economy Kink [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Like Really Badly, M/M, Please Kill Me, This Is STUPID, W H Y, We need sleep, economy kink, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_lil_Shadow/pseuds/Insane_lil_Shadow
Summary: This is just fucking crack, im literally just quoting a friends bull shitAnd it started off like this: I believe that Dave has an economy kink





	The Economics

* * *

**_I believe that Dave has an economy kink_ **

Karkat whispering: unemployment is super low

Dave: oh fuck yes

Karkat: We have no global debt.

Dave: holy shit I'm so erect

Karkat: We have higher net income then ever

Dave: holy shit I'm gonna cum

Karkat: We are only going to keep lowering unemployment~

Dave: _*FUCKING EXPLODES SEMEN LIKE A LASER*_

Karkat: There's going to be a tax break for hard workers~

Dave: time for round two

Karkat: we expect to to have stocks reach an all time high this fiscal year.

Dave: _*pants heavily*_

Karkat: I'm going to institute Obama's perfect tax policy.

Dave: oh no it's a double wammy

Karkat impersonating Obama terribly: There will be no monopolies

  
Dave: _*explodes again*_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can actually write i s w e a r
> 
> What my friend had to say about this- XD


End file.
